youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Tube Heroes
Tube Heroes is a company which manufactures figurines and plushes of well-known YouTubers, and own their own YouTube channel which uploads stop-motion animations. All the YouTubers that they sell in stock are Gaming YouTubers, and most are related to Minecraft. TubeHeroes currently has 39,700 subscribers and 13.8 million video views as of January, 2019. Toys Tube Heroes sells YouTuber figurines and plush toys. Character Toys * Ali-A * AntVenom * AntVenom (Plush) * AntVenom (Mini Figurine) * Ashleymariegaming * Ashleymariegaming (Mini Figurine) * CaptainSparklez * Captain Sparklez (Plush) * CaptainSparklez (Exclusive) * CavemanFilms * CavemanFilms (Mini Figurine) * ExplodingTNT * ExplodingTNT (Mini Figurine) * ExplodingTNT (Plush) * JeromeASF * JeromeASF (Mini Figurine) * JeromeASF (Plush) * KSIOlajidebt * Lachlan * SkyDoesMinecraft * SkyDoesMinecraft (Mini Figurine) * SkyDoesMinecraft (Plush) * SkyDoesMinecraft (Team Crafted) * SkyDoesMinecraft (Budder outfit) * TheDiamondMinecart * TheDiamondMinecart (Plush) * TheDiamondMinecart (Mini Figurine) * Tobuscus * Tobuscus (Mini Figurine) * Vikkstar123 * Vikkstar123 (Mini Figurine) Planned Characters * MunchingBrotato * TheBajanCanadian Products * AntVenom character set * AntVenom plush toy * Captain Sparklez character st * Captain Sparklez plush toy * Captain Sparklez slime sword * ExplodingTNT character set * ExplodingTNT plush toy * JeromeASF plush toy * KSI character set * Lachlan character set * Mini Figurine set * SkyDoesMinecraft character set * SkyDoesMinecraft plush toy * SkyDoesMinecraft character set 2 * Tube Heroes Deluxe 4-Pack * Tube Heroes T-Shirt Character Appearences Each of the Tube Heroes characters are cartoon-looking versions of real YouTubers. All of the Tube Heroes have blocky heads, as Tube Heroes was originally just a Minecraft ''YouTuber toy manufacturer. They later released KSI. The characters, however, are not perfect blocks; their cheeks slide a bit, and have really small noses. The characters have pop-out shoes, which makes them look a bit more like a human being. About the Toys Captain Sparklez Captain Sparklez can be associated with four toys: The Captain Sparklez character set, the four pack (includes Captain Sparklez, Jerome, Annemariegaming, and Vikkstar123) , Captain Sparklez plush and Captain Sparklez slime sword. Character set The CaptainSparklez set includes the YouTuber himself, Jerry the Slime, a slime sword and a shield that has his logo on it. Plush Toy The Captain Sparklez plush toy matches the texture of the figure, except made out of thread and cotton. Exclusive Figurine The Exclusive Captain Sparklez can be found in the Tube Heroes 4-pack. The difference between the normal figure and the exclusive is that the exclusive has his logo on his outfit. Slime Sword The slime sword is what Sparklez wields as a weapon in Tube Heroes. The package only includes a life-sized slime sword. Caveman Films CavemanFilms comes in one set and that is the character set. The character set includes the YouTuber himself, a caveman's club, a dinosaur bone and a shield with his logo on it. ExplodingTNT ExplodingTNT comes in two packages: The ExplodingTNT character set, and the ExplodingTNT plush. ExplodingTNT Character set The ExplodingTNT character set includes ExplodingTNT himself, a TNT sword, TNT nunchucks and a bomb. His head is not as movable as the others, as he wears a solid hood. Plush The ExplodingTNT resembles the figurine, except made out of thread and cotton. AntVenom AntVenom comes in two packages: The AntVenom character set, and the AntVenom plush. AntVenom Character set The AntVenom character set includes the YouTuber himself, a golden apple, a shield with a golden apple logo and a diamond sword. Plush The AntVenom plush resembles the figurine, except made out of thread and cotton. SkyDoesMinecraft SkyDoesMinecraft comes in three packages: The SkyDoesMinecraft character set, the SkyDoesMinecraft plush, and the SkyDoesMinecraft pack (Budder Sky and Team Crafted Sky). SkyDoesMinecraft character set The SkyDoesMinecraft includes the YouTuber himself, a shield with Sky's Tube Heroes copyrighted coat of arms, a budder ingot that has the text '''budder' on it and a budder sword. SkyDoesMinecraft plush The SkyDoesMinecraft plush resembles the figurine, except made out of thread and cotton. SkyDoesMinecraft Pack The SkyDoesMinecraft pack includes Sky in a budder outfit, and another in a Team Crafted outfit. The Team Crafted Sky wields a flag. Advertising Tube Heroes is sponsored on Disney channel, and appears on some YouTube advertisements. Animations The animations appear on the Tube Heroes YouTube channel, and are sometimes reposted on the YouTubers' channels whom are in the video. Tube Heroes makes stop-motion and 3D animations. The professional stop-motion videos are made by Kenshen18, a LEGO animator who also supports the Tube Heroes company. The channel also reposts fan-made stop-motion animations. The 3D animations are made by the company itself, and use the real voices of the famous YouTubers to be in the video. 3D animations, however, take quite a bit to make, and so far, only two 3D animations are on the channel, which feature Sky and Captain Sparklez. 3d Animation Characters * Captain Sparklez * Jerry * Reptile in Disguise * SkyDoesMinecraft About The animations always feature the most famous YouTubers which Tube Heroes sponsors. In the beginning of each 3D animation, the YouTubers look different, as they are not in costumes, as they are in their real life form. However, the real life forms do not at all match their real life forms in real life. For example, at the beginning of the SkyDoesMinecraft animation, Sky was doing as if making his own video. "Hey guys, Sky here," he would say. Then, that's when a conflict starts. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators